


What Ifs and Buts (WIP dump)

by fruitbat



Series: WIP [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe, Dumbledore is an assbutt, Evil Dumbledore, Good Dumbledore, Manipulative Dumbledore, Rare Pairings, WIP, Warning for commas, warning for parentheses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-20 20:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17029185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruitbat/pseuds/fruitbat
Summary: Harry Potter ideas, plot summaries, short chapters, drabbles *all incomplete* gathered in one place.





	1. What If? another Professor teaches DADA

**Author's Note:**

> I keep losing progress, finally recovered these (thank the Norns) so I am posting with haste before God-Knows-What happens, but I warn you I only write sporadically.

What if Snape isn't the only other applicant to the DADA job? Afterall, we know that Quirrell used to be the Muggle Studies professor.

1\. Flitwick 2. Sprout 3. McGonagall 4. Hagrid 5. Dumbledore 

Flitwick gets the job instead of lupin: Harry learns an assload more than Patronus

Sprout gets the job instead of umbridge: Hufflepuff take-over, Slytherin make-over

Mcgonagall gets the job instead of snape: Dumbledore lives, Snape still dies

Hagrid gets the job instead of mad-eye moody: Awesome!Triwizard Tournament, Hermione is scary

Dumbledore takes the job in disguise (fooling no one) instead of lockhart: Happy Horcrux Hunting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This plot bunny is free to a good home, but I hope to write it at some point


	2. What If? Ginny is a BAMF Auror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one expected Ginny Weasley to be an Auror

No one expected Ginny Weasley to join the Aurors.

When the offer was made to all the DA members who had fought and survived the Battle of Hogwarts, it was more of a gesture really. She was sure they wanted Harry, maybe a few of his year mates as well. Yet they extended the offer to every single DA member after they received their Order of Merlin, second class at the Ministry for Magic.

This was following the announcement from McGonagall (the last in the long line of people to give speeches before the medals were finally awarded by the Minister) that the seventh years or those who would have been seventh years could continue at Hogwarts as eighth years to properly prepare for taking or re-taking their N.E.W.T.'s.

The new Minister for Magic then made a slight mistake as he said that the Ministry would waive all graduation and N.E.W.T requirements for those brave young witches or wizards (every eye seemed to be on Harry, who was rather pointedly looking away) of the DA who wished to join Magical Law Enforcement as an Auror.

He forgot to specify an age or year group.

Ginny Weasley, fresh from her sixth year at Hogwarts, with six O.W.L.'s to her name, was quick to take advantage of the Minister's lapse.

**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ginny/Draco, Harry doesn't need anybody dammit, George/Luna


	3. What If? Voldemort has Multiple Personalities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> genius Tom Riddle accidentally-on-purpose develops multiple split personalities through the creation of horcruxes. One horcrux —a single facet of himself—becomes a dark lord. Of course. His son Harry Evans Riddle deals with the consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This plot bunny is a mess, I know but I would really love to write this

Tom riddle and Voldemort are two different people, not that anyone believes him. Tom creates horcrux for a totally different reason. To not just split his soul, but his *person*. He has too much to learn, to do, to accomplish. Two heads are better than one. The diary is still a horcrux and also a medium. Either of the Toms can exist in two spaces (reality and diary) but never in one space at the same time, or so they thought. Eventually two becomes three but theres more to the horcrux process (and effects) than they realized. Diary!Tom becomes autonomous, rebellious, and then a Dark Lord (by accident, really. the Voldemort thing is a bit of a misunderstanding). Then he has a slight mishap, misjudgment, and, two horcruxes later, a rather serious situation on his hands

*genius Tom Riddle accidentally-on-purpose develops multiple split personalities through the creation of horcruxes. One* *horcrux —a single facet of himself—becomes a dark lord. A dark lord who is not evil but greatly misunderstood and later insane. Manipulative!Dumbledore misconstrues everything, aggravates an already fragile situation, and basically destroys Riddle's life systematically whilst firmly believing that he is doing Good Works.*

Then Riddle/Voldemort 'dies' in the process of attempting to cure himself. Without renewal, his wards become breachable and his 'followers' are slaughtered ruthlessly, including a desperate wife and mother (Lily) as she attempted to dissuade (and then single-handedly cull) the aurors. Harry gets hit with a stray killing curse, but survives.** Much debate over what should happen to the Accursed child ;) before Dumbledore (Supreme Mugwump) reveals his brilliant suggestion to send the child to live with his mother's remaining family.

Harry Evans is the scandal of the century. The child of a brilliant and beloved Hogwarts professor and a man thirty years her senior, the most hated Dark Lord in history. The death of Lily Evans is unfairly blamed on Tom Riddle.

Harry remembers Hogwarts and everything he Loves about it. He remembers his Mother and how much she lived (and died) for them. Mostly, he remembers his father's head in his mother's lap, weeping, as he comes back from being Voldemort to being Tom again. Remembering his parents is sad and happy. Remembering Hogwarts gets him through the hard, cruel days under the Dursleys' roof. He so looks forward to getting his Letter. He has no idea that he is Infamous, every wizard in Great Britain (and possibly the world) knows his name. The dark spot on Lily's perfect life.

Everyone refuses to call him Evans, they say Riddle like its a sin. Former D.A.D.A. Professor (Who took over Lily's job as potions master) Snape despises the son of the man who stole Lily's life. Then there's the New D.A.D.A., Muggle Studies, and CoMC professors who all despise the son of the man who stole Lily's heart. The more time passes, it becomes perfectly clear to the four professors that All is Not Well for young Riddle. Is this what he deserves for existing?

Ravenclaw!Harry

Friends: Myrtle, Peeves, Basilisk, then Luna

Allies — eventually friends: Nott, Zabini, and Smith (Like Harry, 'asshole' is just his outer shell ok), then Granger, Dobby, Hagrid

Enemies: Light wizards- particularly Weasleys, Dumbledore Supporters- particularly Granger (and Weasleys), Most Former Voldemort Sympathizers (their fathers or relatives died in Riddle's manor, for nothing, and the exposure brought their families shame and numerous troubles)- particularly Malfoy, anyone to do with the Ministry of Magic- Weasleys again, and the many former friends of Lily Evans- particularly all of his professors.

Hogwarts might not be so great for him.

Then there's the shadow that only falls over his shoulder when he's alone. He doesn't know how to help, but he'll do anything. Even sneak past Fluffy and merlin-knows-what. But the question is, who is he helping? His dad or *Voldemort*?

Eventual Resurrected!Voldemort, mistaken bwl/chosen one!Harry, actual chosen one!Tom Riddle,bManipulative!Dumbledore, surrogate father-figures!Snape/Lupin implied Potter/Black implied, Harry/Hermione eventual Hermione/Blaise, Luna/Theo

Harry, Granger, and Zabini cure lycanthropy through potions + transfiguration — there is also prank/secret illegal unapproved experimentation on Lupin (but it *works)*

Harry becomes a Witch Doctor (a traveling doctor, mostly specializing in childbirth and pediatrics), Hermione and Blaise run a potions' research & development lab, selling mostly out of Luna's apothecary, and Theo becomes star writer and co-editor at the Quibbler (continuing its outstanding tradition of reporting the news in a secret geas-protected code whilst being wildly entertaining)

Malfoy becomes Minister for Magic (and isnt bad at all), Smith becomes a healer (still an arsehole), Crabbe replaces Filch/Hagrid ( maintaining the grounds, looking after the house elves, supervising detentions, and introducing Muggleborns to magic), Draco marries Gabrielle Delacour (malfoy/weasley relations are as tense as ever- until the kids come along and ruin it — draco and rons firstborns end up in Hufflepuff together) Ron married Padma Patil. He works for Quidditch Weekly. Padma and Pansy work for the Daily Prophet, Parvati and Lavender start up a couture magazine with Narcissa Malfoy, Ginny works for their competitor Witch Weekly, and Gabrielle is a world-famous model and man-eater. Dracos bit on the side is Cho Chang who is a lowly assistant to the Ministers Undersecretary (Percy Weasley), Cedric is married to Pansy (he knocked her up in Hogwarts while he was seriously dating Cho but they are happily married however much pansy pretends to be aggrieved), pansy and draco are best friends who sometimes have drunk sex and one day she'll get to write a tell-all about the most popular minister for magic (she'll kindly leave weasleys indiscretions out of it- the ones with draco and with Gabrielle, seperately) but percy loses his wife anyway. Dumbledore gets Azkaban for life after attempting to kill Harry (mistakenly believing that he is a horcrux) and not knowing Malfoy was spying on them and Voldemort is already dead. McGonagall becomes Headmistress, Sirius is moved to Transfiguration, Lupin gets the headship, and former Hufflepuff Colin Creevey (who marries Lisa Turpin, an auror) becomes the muggle studies professor whilst his brother Dennis (who marries Lily moon, also a raven and an auror) becomes the new CoMC or flying I forgot

BAMF: lupin, harry, blaise, sometimes draco, and basically all the women except cho and molly weasley who are both horrible


	4. What If? the Malfoys adopted Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Narcissa Malfoy owes Sirius Black a life debt. He never had the chance to call her on it, but it eats at her.

 AU Sirius Black dies and the Malfoys sort of kidnap Harry

Featuring a Reformed!Lucius who was *actually* under the Imperius curse but would rather die than admit it.

Ambiguous morality, Voldemort and Dumbledore are both dicks, but Dumbledore is still a good person (which means the Malfoys despise him)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to take this and run with it. I've tried to expand this, but I have a lot of difficulty writing Narcissa Malfoy. Maybe someday.


	5. What if? Harry goes Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry goes Dark (and saves the world)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the challenge but I don't remember where I saw it: "Betrayed by the order, Harry has lost faith in the Light. Seeing her opportunity, (insert OFC here) takes Harry under her wing to train him in the ways of the dark to get his revenge. Wait. What's this? Why is her last name Malfoy? Draco has an older sister? Since when?"

Harry wasn't thrilled to be back at number 12 Grimmauld Place where Dumbledore had dropped him off after they'd visited Slughorn. He had assumed that they would go to the Burrow, but apparently it wasn't secure enough and with Ron still in St. Mungo's and Hermione on vacation with her parents, Harry was staying at Grimmauld Place by himself.

That isn't to say that he was completely alone. There were still Order meetings at least once every week and Order members were constantly coming and going. He tried not to feel irritated as people he had never met trounced over any semblance of normality he tried to establish. He was starting to suspect that, as with Slughorn, Harry's new 'Chosen One' status has been the selling point for most of the Order's new members. Some of them had even tried to invite themselves to stay in the guest bedrooms on his floor but, luckily, Kreacher drove them off.

Harry had thought that he'd hated Kreacher and Kreacher hated him, and maybe those feelings were still there, but they'd come to an unspoken truce. They *both* **hated** these new, star-struck, gibbering Order members and they would work together for the sake of getting them to leave.

The new members weren't the only ones on Harry's last nerve. Remus Lupin couldn't even seem to look at Harry the entire time he was there (and Harry got the feeling he tried to only be there when Harry was asleep) and people like Tonks and Kingsley talked to him as if he were a fragile thing that might combust at the slightest mention of Sirius (as if he isn't living *in* a constant reminder of his godfather). Mad-Eye Moody had the right attitude but it came with all sorts of horrifying war stories and grim advice in such excess that if Harry didn't put it all out of his mind he would be flinching at every shadow.

No one would show him any spells, not even Moody. Not allowed, his arse. Just yesterday, he had accidentally flung a *stupefy* at the wall upon jerking out of a nightmare and no owl ever came. He'd had to ask Kreacher if just the owl was being blocked or the Ministry really didn't know he'd done magic. Kreacher had looked at him as if just when he had thought Harry couldn't possibly get any stupider, Harry had gone and done it. When Kreacher could finally be persuaded to answer the question, Harry found out that most old pureblood families have undetectable wards up that hide certain types of magic from the ministry's detectors, dark magicks as well as under-age magic. **Harry supposed that made sense. Which made it all the more irritating that no one would teach him anything. Apparently 'rules are rules' and they say it as though it's so final. They take it for granted that Harry would listen.

Kreacher helps Harry smuggle books from the Black library to his room. It turns out books cannot be removed from the library without permission of a Black (which is Harry, thanks to Sirius). Harry remembers Molly Weasley's cross expression when she couldn't destroy or remove any of the Dark books in the Black collection. Sirius had gibly suggested it was probably the same sort of spell his mother had gotten put on her portrait, nothing they could do except avoid those books. Now that Harry knew that to be a lie, he wondered if Sirius didn't see a problem with the Dark tomes or if he'd just wanted to piss off Mrs. Weasley. Harry feels a camaraderie with his dead godfather as he reads forbidden tomes and practices defense spells in secret. He knows that his godfather would be proud of his new devil-may-care attitude. Rules don't matter to him any more; all that matters is not dying, killing Voldemort (if he can do it without dying), and maybe pissing off a few Order members just for the hell of it.

He isn't just sick of the Order members, he's sort of pissed off. It turns out that everyone in the entire Order knows the prophesy and despite that he —'Chosen One' and 'Boy-who-Lived'— *still* isn't allowed to attend the meetings. Luckily, Dumbledore and Mad-Eye weren't around for every meeting and that meant Harry could sneak in under his invisibility cloak. So far he had illicitly attended two meetings. He'd learned that the Order of the Phoenix was really disorganized. They were faster than aurors by far at responding to death eater attacks, but they weren't able to prevent them. They spied on some known or suspected Death Eaters, but for no other reason than hopefully stumbling onto information. They didn't strike first, ever, which Harry thought was incredibly stupid. If the Death Eaters had nothing to fear really then their ranks were going to quadruple pretty soon.

Harry decided he'd just have to do something himself. First, he needed an accomplice. He knew exactly where to find one. There was just the small matter of cooperation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accomplice is Snape, cooperation is some kind of imperius potion. I know I didn't get to the OFC but I imagine her as a squib that Harry meets in Knockturn Alley. Also the 'revenge' is Living Well (defeating Voldemort *easily* then becoming a Dark Lord Slayer-For-Hire, and creating Harmony between the Dark and Light and saving the entire wizard population from extinction-via-pureblood-inbreeding by proving their understanding of magic-and-blood completely wrong


	6. Veela seeks Mate BUT Dumbledore interferes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fleur seeks her Mate in three Potentials: a Muggle, a Weasley, and Severus Snape. Then Albus bloody Dumbledore sticks his foot in it.

Accidentally!bonded, reverse trope, veela, manipulative dumbledore, misunderstandings, revenge!fic, enemies-to-lovers, atypical relationships, platonic marriage/open marriage, Dumbledore never learns to respect others' privacy or choices

Fleur/Snape, Fleur/Bill, mentions of Fleur/OMC

Plot: Fleur desperately searches for a reason to stick around England to explore the tugging on her heart, that small empty space awaiting her mate-bond. Her family disapproves. To complicate matters, she feels pulled in three directions. Then Albus bloody Dumbledore sticks his foot in it.

Dumbledore uses a spell to cut the 'bond' between Snape and Fleur and obliviates her in order to preserve his spy, thinking that without a mate she would go back to France and no one would be the wiser. Unfortunately, *potential* mate bonds dont work like that so the spell being cast on an unbonded pair creates one out of thin air.

The spell is from an extremely old and unreliably translated text and is specifically used to separate couples (veelas mate for life) when one partner has committed a serious crime or infidelity, cursing the guilty party until they have been forgiven and reaffirmed the bond (pregnancy) or died (usually by suicide).

Now Fleur has to figure out why she doesn't remember her bondmate, why shes been cursed, deal with her family's rejection due to stigma, and decide what to do about Snape and Dumbledore. She is pissed off

When confronted with the knowledge that fleur is dying (and the consequences of killing the former Triwizard champion and daughter of the french ICW rep) Dumbledore decides Snape must reconcile with Fleur to save her life and prevent an international incident and orders Snape to comply while assuming Fleurs grateful cooperation — pissing fleur off even more

eventual married Bill/Fleur, bonded Fleur/Snape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagine Fleur being willing to suffer and die (for her personal honor -part of the cure is admitting wrongdoings she hasn't committed- and for the sake of free will) and then Snape having to convince her of his choice


	7. Ginny joins Horcrux Hunt BUT Harry dies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny has to save Harry via time travel. While she's in the past, she might as well destroy the Horcruxes, right? Horcruxes and Time-Turners should not mix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just another plot bunny

Ginny Wesley/harry potter —past, pre-time travel

Time travel post-Horcrux, pre-battle (Harry died) 

Ginny gets stuck in the past, rescues harry from dursleys but accidentally becomes Harry's adopted mother

TimeTraveler!Ginny Weasley/Severus Snape

Ginny= muggle studies prof.

\------------------------

Time travel x2 – teen ginny figures TimeTravel!Ginny out and has an agenda herself

MiniGinny Weasley / Tom Riddle —time travel

MiniGinny Weasley / Draco Malfoy

NewHarry Potter / Hermione Granger

MiniGinny= Minister for Magic

Draco=Potions Master

newHarry=quidditch player, sports writer

Hermione Granger= physicist/magical theoromancer


	8. What If ? Lily married Sirius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if lily evans was married to Sirius Black and it was assumed that he betrayed his own wife to Voldemort? Orphanage AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg, an actual chapter. Probably going to focus on this story first

If Petunia screamed when she saw what awaited her on the doorstep that fateful November morning, it was nothing compared to the piercing shriek that filled the house the evening after.

She dropped the unwanted child carelessly on the sofa and quickly dashed to phone Vernon at work.

“Pet, is something wrong?”

“I've changed my mind, Vernon, we have to take him to an orphanage,” she said, wide eyes fixated on the news report on the television. Shaky recording shows a tatooed man with shaggy dark hair laughing insanely as the Police (aurors in disguise, no doubt) drag him away. The bottom of the screen reads 'Suspect arrested after explosion kills 2 friends and 13 bystanders one day after his wife was killed'.

After deciding what they would do, Petunia hung up the phone with a shaking hand.

Sirius Black. Petunia never liked him. She had been on bad terms with Lily and hadn't even spoken to her since she was fifteen (Lily was twelve), but even a stranger could tell that Lily deserved better than that immature, moronic, prejudiced bastard.

And now her sister's hellspawn was ruining Petunia's perfectly ordered life. Goodness knows what would become of them if they dare keep it. It's father murdered 15 people, including those two friends of theirs. He probably killed Lily, too. His son could turn out just as mad and dangerous as it's father. No, Petunia wouldn't stand for it, no matter what Dumbledore had to say about it.

Arabella Figg could hardly believe what she was hearing. It had taken four days to determine that Harry wasn't here at all and the vile woman so easily admitted putting him at an orphanage as though it was an act of mercy. Arabella tuned out the actual excuses as soon as she noticed that the other women had immediately sympathized with Mrs. Dursley. It was so completely apalling, she was glad she was a squib or else she would've hexed the lot of them. Unfortunately, she had to conceal her feelings half an hour before she was able to excuse herself from the ladies' tea.

She barged into her home and threw half a handul of floo powder in the hearth. “Hogwarts Headmaster's Office,” she spoke sharply, kneeling and putting her face in the fire without bothering to grab her floor pillow at all.

Dumbledore looked up from his desk as soon as she came into view. “Arabella,” he smiled kindly-

“What in the name of Merlin were you thinking when you left the boy with those awful people?” She didn't shout, although she had meant to shout at him. She ground her teeth and opened her mouth to try again, only to be interrupted.

“It is truly the only place that would have him, not to mention hide him from Voldemort's supporters. It may not be a pleasant life for him, but it will keep him alive. If you aren't capable of doing as I asked, I suppose I can find someone else,” Dumbledore mused.

Arabella looked at him, flabbergasted. Yes, she could see how many potential guardians might not want the reminder of Sirius Black to raise, but that boy was also Lily's boy. She couldn't imagine that one of their numerous friends wouldn't leap at the opportunity to raise him. “Remus Lupin-”

“-Is a werewolf and legally unable to obtain guardianship or shared custody.”

“You need to send someone here. The Dursley's have-”

“I have wards that monitor Harry's health at all times and I have you to keep an even closer eye on him for me. There is not much they can do to a magical child and I made sure I explained why their taking care of Harry is for the best in the letter I left with him.”

She didn't know how to respond to that. 'The letter I left with him.' A letter. Suddenly, Mrs. Dursley's dramatics made a little more sense, however abhorrent her reaction had been. Though surely she could've tried to contact someone in the magical world before she dumped him in an orphanage. The Greengrass, Bones, Turpin, even the Tonks or Weasley families would've taken him in. Then again, maybe she thought it wouldn't have made any difference if she knew Dumbledore was responsible for Harry coming to her.

She opened her mouth and said “I suppose you're right.” She never was going to be able to argue with this man, was she? His aura was too intimidating, let alone his persona. She allowed the conversation to steer to trivialities until the headmaster made his excuses.

“What am I to do about this mess?” She asked her cats and kneazles. No response.

She contacted Remus Lupin the next day. Then the Bones, Greengrass, Turpin, Tonks, Weasley and a few other families. Everyone responded politely enough, but not a single reply answered her concerns about Harry. She suspected that any mention of the baby had been wiped from her own letters by some sort of ward as soon as she'd sent them.

Arabella wondered what Dumbledore would do if she attempted to reach out to them in person.

The children's orphanage was a dull townhouse in London. She wondered if Petunia had spitefully chosen it because of its proximity to The Leaky Cauldron a scant few blocks away. The building was just as miserly on the inside, but Arabella was somewhat relieved to see that the children seemed happy enough even if they were noticeably quiet and mature despite their young faces. As she moved under an invisibility cloak through various rooms, she saw that all of the children were well-fed and didn't have any marks on them like she had feared. The staff there seemed to be mostly made up of good-natured volunteers, with a few full-time employees including a stern head matron.

Arabella hated to think it, but perhaps this was better for Harry after all. She couldn't help but think that it would be better than the Dursleys. Still, to leave a magical child in a muggle orphanage..it was unthinkable. Arabella was certain any wizard would agree with her on that.

Unfortunately, she had no idea how to get Harry out without Dumbledore finding out about it.

Arabella's hands shook slightly as she added soft baby hair and a small piece of paper with a handwritten address to the potion. After it changed to a misty nearly transparent liquid she divided it between three tea cups. Even squinting she couldn't discern anything in the bottom of the cups. Satisfied, she carried the tea tray in to the room, “Thank you for coming, Mr. and Mrs. Dursley..”

Hogwarts, June 30 1991

Albus tried not to show any surprise or nervousness when Minerva McGonagall stormed into his office. To his relief, she didn't shout or hex him. She threw a letter on his desk with a poisonous glare and crossed her arms, face stony. He picked it up cautiously.

Harry Black

Unspecified Orphanage, England

Location obscured

Alarmed, Albus floo'ed Arabella Figg.

“Arabella.”

“Yes?”

“Where is Harry Black?” he kept his voice calm despite his frustration.

A strange look passed over Arabella's face. “I don't know,” she said. “Don't you know?”

Albus barely contained his reaction. He could faintly hear Minerva behind him, unable to contain her own explosive and expletive reaction. “How have you been sending reports?”

Arabella blinked. “Oh! I don't know where he is, exactly, but I know where he was supposed to be and roughly what that would've been like for him so I fabricated everything. I do know that wherever he really is, he is in far better condition and disposition than he would've been with those Dursleys.”

Better condition in an orphanage, Merlin. Minerva was going to murder him.

Orphanage, London, July 1 1989

Harry turned the letter over and over. He wasn't sure if he should open it. It was a very suspicious letter, from the way it was delivered (via cat at midnight, this morning, his ninth birthday) to way it was addressed.

The orphanage four blocks from the Leaky Cauldron was written just below his name and above the actual address. There was something really weird about that, too. He knew the orphanage's address and even recognized it on the envelope, but when he looked directly at it he couldn't actually read it or even remember it even though he knew it. It was bizarre and Harry wasn't sure if bizarre was good or bad.

After pondering everything he'd observed about the envelope and its strange delivery, Harry hesitantly opened the letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_My name is Arabella Figg and I was a friend of your parents. There are some things you should know. It saddens me to burden you with the weight of all that I am about to tell you and I hope you can forgive me for only sending this letter now. Or forgive that I sent it at all._

_Your mother was Lily Black nee Evans. She was the most clever, fierce, and genuinely kind woman I have ever had the honor of knowing. She had a sister three years older called Petunia and your grandparents were named James and Sarah Evans. Your grandfather was an electrician and your grandmother was a seamstress. Your mother grew up in Spinner's End, poor but happy. When she turned five strange and inexplicable things began to happen around her. Eventually, she discovered that she was a witch and she could do magic._

_Yes, magic is real, Harry. I know you must have done some accidental magic yourself._

_Magical children receive an invitation to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry on their eleventh birthday, as will you on yours._

_Your mother accepted and was sorted into Slytherin (one of four dormitories: Slytherin for the cunning, Ravenclaw for the studious, Hufflepuff for the hard-working, and Gryffindor for the brave) with her dear friend and neighbour Severus Snape, despite the fact that her house was represented by many bigots who looked down on her poor status and muggle (non-magical) origin. She was the constant target for pranks and bullying, at first, but she quickly gained many friends in all the houses due to the cleverness, strong will, and charm that would've made her suited to any House. Although, unfortunately, her friendship with Severus fell apart due to his extreme anti-social behavior and jealousy over her other friends. Similarly, her relationship with her sister deteriorated to the point that they never spoke. Her best friends in school became Darcy Greengrass (Slytherin), Tabitha Turpin (Hufflepuff), and Remus Lupin (Gryffindor). Remus had three other friends that became quite close to Lily as well: Peter Pettigrew, James Potter, and Sirius Black (all Gryffindor)._

_Sirius Black was the first person your mother and Severus Snape met and they got off on the wrong foot due to a joke at Severus' expense. Your mother always stood up for her friends. She could be quite vicious, actually. Sirius did not become Lily's friend until their third year when he ended up in the hospital alongside Snape after catching a group of older Gryffindors hexing him and taking Snape's side in the fray. Although it took three more years still before she dated him. He was quite the stereotypical bad boy, but Lily seemed to be the only one capable of reigning him in. All of us thought that he was completely over the moon about her and the best father to you that there could ever be._

_Unfortunately, the rest of the story is less than pleasant. Your father came from an ancient, wealthy, and powerful so-called 'pure-blood' family. They thought themselves superior because they were only of magical origin and did not mix with anyone with less than six generations magical background (considered the opposite of your 'muggleborn' mother, first generation magical). Not only was his family blood purist, but they were deeply entrenched in the Dark Arts from which they took their name and each generation of Black family history was rife with betrayal, scandal, prejudice, and murder. Your father was considered the black sheep of that family, or white sheep as his friends joked. His sorting into Gryffindor after sixteen generations of Black's had been Slytherins was quite the scandal, even before his friendships with 'blood traitors' and muggleborns became common knowledge. As your father was wooing your mother, a war over issues of blood status was at its height._

_A terrorist calling himself Voldemort was the instigator. He was perhaps the most powerful wizard except Dumbledore. He swayed many to his cause despite his madness. They murdered muggles, muggleborns, and blood-traitors._

_Your father's parents, Walburga and Capurnicus Black, did not join Voldemort directly. Instead, they supported him financially and pledged your father and his younger brother Regulus to the Dark Lord's service. Your father left home at the age of 16 and lived with the Potters until he married your mother._

_I do not know when he turned to the Dark. I can still hardly believe it. I'm sorry to say that we never suspected him, even when we thought there was a spy amongst us. We were all part of The Order of the Phoenix, a vigilante group led by Albus Dumbledore, necessary due to the corrupted Ministry of Magic and overburdened Magical Law Enforcement. Many aurors (similar to the police, but trained up like the military) the McKinnons, Prewetts, Moody, Bones, Longbottom, Pettigrew, Potter, and your father were heavily involved in the Order and we succeeded in preventing a complete takeover by Lord Voldemort. However, it was very clear that he would take over in a small matter of time._

_Shortly before your birth, your parents suddenly went into hiding. Your father still did his job and fought, but no one saw your mother unless they were invited to their secret location. The Order was told that Voldemort was targeting you, although we were not told why. Your mother cast a special type of spell called a Fidelus Charm and made any knowledge of their whereabouts a Secret, held by the Secret Keeper. Only if the secret keeper told someone the location would anyone be able to find or see the place. We originally believed the Secret Keeper was your father's best friend and your godfather James Potter, but that proved to be untrue after he was captured and tortured for the information. Thankfully, we were able to rescue him due to the efforts of Severus Snape who had become a 'Death Eater', a follower of Voldemort, only to turn spy for our side. Sirius confessed to the Order that he had been the Secret Keeper all along, but they had let everyone think it was James so that Sirius could safely come and go without risk of capture. After this reveal, Sirius quit the aurors and Order to seclude himself with your mother and you._

_On Halloween of 1981, Voldemort's followers attacked the McKinnons. The Order, including your father, responded and tried to save them. Their families were saved, but ultimately the auror couple died in the battle. After the battle, the Order realized that the Secret was no longer kept. We all suddenly recalled that you lived at Rosenvale Cottage in Godric's Hollow. Sirius could not be found._

_Your mother had been killed by Voldemort, but you still lived. The papers proclaimed you the 'Boy-Who-Lived' because you had survived the fatal Killing Curse with only a scar on your forehead. You were taken to your Aunt Petunia's home, on Dumbledore's orders, and left at her doorstep with a letter._

_Your father was found by James Potter and Peter Pettigrew. Unfortunately, he used a dreadful Dark curse causing an explosion that killed both aurors and thirteen muggles. He was arrested and sentenced to life in Azkaban, the wizarding prison._

_Your Aunt had been estranged from your mother since their teens and should never have been your guardian. Nor had she been given a choice. Dumbledore had arranged the whole thing and had the legal custody transferred even before your Godfather had died._

_I discovered that your loathsome aunt and her husband had taken you to an orphanage, but realized I could not tell anyone due to some magic of Dumbledore's. The only thing I could do was to protect you from Death Eaters, reporters, and the very man who left you with people who might've abused you if you were returned to them. I have weaved a complex protection, similar to the Fidelus, that will hide your location and prevent anyone from learning or remembering it whom you do not tell yourself._

_I have included directions to the Leaky Cauldron which guards the entrance to the wizard shopping centre Diagon Alley and my home address. I suggest you make your way to Gringrotts (the wizard bank) and begin to educate yourself to guard yourself from those who may wish to harm you. You may write to me if you have any questions. Lancelot (the half-kneazle half-cat that delivered this letter) has been keeping watch over you all these years and will deliver any letters addressed to me._

_I wish you the best of luck._

_Sincerely,_

_Arabella Figg_

**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted story : [Felix Culpa](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17059877/chapters/40113326), second chapter is drafted.


	9. What If ? Harry was a Mudblood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Granger is the Boy-Who-Lived, except no one calls him that or believes it (aside from other Mudbloods and Undesirables to whom he is a Saviour)

Plot:  
If hp was a mudblood but still BWL — prophecy slightly changed: survived not defied applies to many include muggles plus “born with power”, potters quit order bc of manipulative!Dumbledore overstepping, Neville's parents still get it but becomes adopted to potters, hermione and neville still sort to Gryffindor but harry sorts to slytherin

Plot emphasis on Dumbledores and Voldemorts actions **based on the same fear of the *other's* action.**

Truce/Surrender fic with bad not crazy Voldemort and heavy sentencing

Other small, significant changes: luna sorted to Gryffindor (reason unknown, bc luna ;) colin creepy sorted to Slytherin (obsessions die hard, amiright?) Ginny sorted Gryffindor (and has zero interest in a poor, scrawny Slytherin) Snape mentors Harry (bc he's obviously not Potter) and not cruel to Hermione (shes so much like her mother).

Oh and the dark lords disappearance is a 'fluke'. Harry is not credited with defeating him at all, except when convenient of course and with all the undesirables who idolize him

 

Chapter Text

“The one born with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches, having a power the Dark Lord knows not, born to those who survived Him thrice, the one born with power as the seventh month dies, neither shall live while the other survives”

“Why should we believe this is about our baby?” Lily demanded, crossing her arms above her pregnant belly as she examined her old headmaster shrewdly. “Prophecies are known for being vague, easily misinterpreted, and often full of shi-”

“Why do you think this is about us, Professor?” James cut in nervously.

Albus Dumbledore sighed, patted James Potter's shoulder in a fatherly manner, and began to explain. Originally, his plan was to inform the Potters of the danger they were in without revealing the prophecy but Lily, he thought with some annoyance, couldn't let anything go without knowing everything, no matter how small the detail. He tried not to let his frustration show. It would be difficult enough getting the headstrong Mrs. Potter to acquiesce to The Order's protection, let alone his agenda.

 

As they walked the Headmaster to the door, James glanced at his wife and raised his eyebrows with a small head tilt towards the Headmaster's back.

Lily's lips pulled in an exaggerated grimace.

James smiled thinly as determination settled in his bones.

“Let me know when you decide which safe house will work best for you, my boy,” the headmaster said as he turned on the threshold.

“None of them, thanks.”

James' smile widened as the headmaster stepped back in surprise. “You see, as you've pointed out, Lily and I are capable of defending ourselves against Voldemort just fine without your Order. Furthermore, this prophecy may not concern our child at all, if it even is a genuine prophecy.”

“It is Voldemort's beliefs I am concerned about and you should-”

“You should remember that we are Neutral. Good day.”

James shut the door with a satisfying snap.

 

Voldemort caressed the page with a humorless smile. Another headline, another successful raid with hundreds of dead and injured muggles. Soon, the Minister of Magic would have to cede to his counterpart due to a little-known treatise. Under the ruling thumb of mere muggles, even enemies of the Dark Lord would be lining up to exterminate them. Voldemort swept the non-magical newspaper off to the side where it brushed against two very similar headlines.

Unconcerned, Voldemort turned his thoughts to the prophecy his spies had told him. Of course, he didn't believe in such nonsense. On the other hand, if Dumbledore let it slip then his people would believe in it, then it would spread through the general populace like wildfire. It would then be that much harder to stamp out rebellion. As he idly read the proper Wizarding newspaper, the birth announcements catch his eye. There were only two in July.

Born yesterday on July the 30th: Neville Longbottom and Hermione Potter.

 

In busy London, hundreds of people still crowded the streets a day after the tragedy. There was shouting, confusion, protesting, and a paranoia-driven, insane level of panic that the rest of Britain couldn't understand.

In a cordoned off nondescript building, it was nearly deaf with silence as the last minutes of July 31st ticked away.

William remained silent. He tried not to hate himself for it as his wife cried weakly in pain. He held her hand firmly in his own, but still refused to speak. He didn't dare distract the doctors and volunteers around him and his wife in this makeshift hospital, not even to give fleeting words of comfort to his wife.

He could feel the sweat on him head-to-toe and it relieved him. They told him to say something if he lost any sensation, but William knew he wouldn't bother. He pushed away the nagging pain and tried to smile encouragingly.

Their son, Harry, was born with not but a minute left on July 31st. William looked on, motionless and heartsick, as his premature son was rushed to another cubicle without a word. He couldn't push away the dread in the pit of his stomach. The strangeness and tragedy of the past two weeks ate at him. He knew he was being irrational, but.. he had a growing fear that the three disasters leading to his son's premature birth were omens of some sort. This place, the death in it blatant if he cared to look, didn't instill any hope in him.

William Granger relaxed as his son's loud wail broke a nearly twelve hour silence in the offices-cum hospital-slash morgue. He swore to himself, silently, that he would do anything to see his son survive.

 

Voldemort snarled in frustration. The Potter mansion lay in ruins. The Gryffindor family had never been here. His Trusted followers flinched as he destroyed the ancient family home. Soon, there was nothing but rubble. He still felt dissatisfied with the destruction.

“The Potters may think themselves clever, but we know how Gryffindors can be goaded, even to their own deaths.”

He led his Faithful to another ancient family home, this one not expecting him. After all, no one would think a Longbottom could pose any threat to the Dark Lord, prophecy or no.

 

More than a year had passed and still William felt uneasy. He felt as though the inevitable was just around the corner. He would turn and then- something. He didn't know what exactly he expected to happen. He thought it might have to do with the terrorist attacks, but his memory was slightly runny when it came to recalling the exact events. He knew he could remember. He still remembered how he felt; disbelief, fear, horror. The details just slipped away. It was like trying to catch water.

Miranda Granger swatted her husband with a small book. “It's no use trying to remember. Our minds are just protecting us from the trauma. We have a small son to look after. We couldn't do that properly if we were the ones needing looked after.” She stared at him without a waver in determination, although he knew she was as uneasy as him.

“Yes, of course.” He shook his head. Harry was their priority. They would take care of their son and allow nothing to harm him.

 

It would be a double attack. He would lead his followers through a prominent affluential suburb. The tragedy would surely be the tipping point for the Muggle PM. Later in the same night, he would finally kill the threat to his immortality.

His followers were ignored as they stepped out of the shadows into the street. Couples and children hurried past with no hesitation in their step, only curiosity as they tried to guess at the costume.

Voldemort gave the order. Spread out, leave nothing but mangled bodies and blood. He raised a ward to cover the entire area. No one would notice or send aid until it was too late.

 

Miranda gasped as a lamp exploded, sending shards of glass at her head. She leapt over her husband's body. Oh god, Will-

'Don't think. Run!'

She heard her dead husband's voice as clearly as if he was beside her. She pushed herself to run faster, into the foyer and up the stairs.

'Hurry!'

Harry!

 She was on the second floor. Almost there, she thought. She could hear him slowly making his way after her, the strange man from a nightmare. No, from a memory. With a rush of clarity, she knew it was him behind the terrorist attacks. They'd survived him before, but tonight they would finally all die.

No. Not Harry!

She reached the crib just as the monstrous stranger reached the top of the stairs. She rushed to the window, but hope of escape was destroyed as she looked out. Everywhere her eyes looked, there was death and horror.

When she turned around, the monster was right there.

 'Miranda!'

She didn't have time to scream as a green light hit her in the breastbone.

 

Albus Dumbledore surveyed the scene with a fake air of deep sadness. The Death Eaters had Apparated just as he brought down Voldemort's ward. The muggle rescuers and aurors would be along. He opened his mouth to tell his Faithful followers there was nothing they could do here when a wail struck him dumb.

The house on his left (or rather, the place where a house had once been) was the least likely place to find any survivor, if there even should be survivors of this violent attack. Yet it was clearly the direction the cry had come from. As he blinked in disbelief, Snape was already tearing off in that direction.

The young Slytherin pulled a small bundle out of a heap of ashes and debris. The boy had a small lightening bolt-shaped cut and was screaming now, great tears making a muddy mess of the ash on his face. Severus wiped ineffectually at the mess as he hugged the boy to his chest. He stepped back and nearly fell as something rolled under his foot.

He stood in shock, recognizing that wand.

Dumbledore stepped up behind him. “The boy seems unharmed. If the Death Eaters hadn't apparated-”

“That wand.”

 The rest of the order had crowded around.

A flash of annoyance at being interrupted. “What was that, my boy?” Dumbledore asked.

 “That wand, it belongs to-” Severus sees the edge of a distinctive black cloak under the dust. He speaks again, softly, “That wand, it was the Dark Lord's.”

 

 7 years later

Harry Granger scrubbed at the scar on his head. Another nightmare.

 He grimaced as he got up, his nightshirt stuck to his skin, soaked through with sweat. After a quick shower, he set to making breakfast for his guardian.

Water went into the kettle and on the stove, two eggs went in the frying pan, bacon in another, slices of sourdough bread were stood in the toaster, marmalade set on the table with the plates and utensils, two large oranges were sliced, and he grabbed the milk before turning the eggs, setting two full glasses and the bowl of orange slices at the table before turning the bacon, he took the kettle off and put in breakfast tea to stew, pushed the toast down while he reached the other arm to swing the kettle the short distance to the table, two tea cups and sugar and cream were grabbed and held against his chest with one hand as he quickly plated the eggs, all placed on the table, the toast he snatched mid-air and cut into diagonals before placing on the table, finally he took the bacon off the pan one-by-one, patting the grease off with a paper towel before putting it on a platter and setting it on the table. He pulled put the chair by closest to the doorway just as his guardian appeared.

 His guardian examined the table with no expression. After a few minutes, a stiff nod gave Harry permission to sit down.

 He relaxed as his guardian began to eat and slowly served himself a small breakfast. They ate in silence.

After breakfast was cleaned up, Harry made himself scarce.

 He didn't know exactly why his guardian didn't seem to like him much. When he had asked why his guardian had taken him in, he was told that it was 'as a favor to a superstitious, crazy old man'. When he had tried to ask about the old man, he was instructed to stop asking questions. The only things he knew were that his parents, The Grangers, had been killed by some crazy guy (but not the superstitious one) and Harry wasn't killed but might be in some sort of danger if revenge was sought by the guy's crazy followers. Which didn't explain anything. He also knew that his guardian was hiding something in the fireplace. Which might not have to do with anything, but Harry was determined to find out.

 He'd seen his guardian hovering at the fireplace suspiciously a few times, always after Harry had been Out. And Harry had seen their whole upper body in there, too. Harry wondered if there was a fake brick, maybe something was in it. He hoped it was something interesting and not just a stash of money. It was the only clue he had gotten, having searched every inch of the house a hundred times already and found nothing but dust and hairballs. He had even braved sneaking in and searching his guardian's room, but turned up nothing except some old photographs and a genealogy book of his guardian's family.

 He really wanted to know what his parents were like (and their first names, the Grangers).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to do some kind of Power of Three thing with Harry, Hermione, Neville. Not sure yet. I changed the prophecy to include the word power three times and born three times, taking out the bit about the mark to make it more generalized.


	10. What If ? Arabella Figg raised Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry ends up with Arabella Figg after she convinced the Dursleys to give him up. Unfortunately, she isn't convinced he needs to go to Hogwarts.

Harry Granger grew up in a perfectly normal house in a normal suburban neighborhood, but he was not a very normal boy. The neighbors all spoke about him in whispers, the strangely quiet boy with a dangerous temper. His poor grandmother, in over her head with that one, they'd say.

They weren't wrong. He was quiet, preferring to tuck himself into odd places with a book than engage any of his peers. And he did have an explosive temper, of a sort. He only got angry when he saw something unfair happening and he couldn't do anything, but he couldn't just *stand there and* *do* *nothing*. That's usually when something would explode.

He had quickly harnessed his reputation. A small, scrawny orphan being looked after by an even smaller frail woman was a tempting target for bullies. A strange, *dangerous* boy sent bullies scurrying with a glance.

He could make things explode, catch fire, disappear, or appear from nowhere. If he concentrated, he could do some of this when he was by himself.

Fantasy books had given him some ideas of what he was doing. The young *Conjuror* as he called himself, raised his hand and focused. A small windstorm began churning in the air in front of him. He didn't let it toss around his belongings. It took some concentration forcing them down as the Circle whipped around violently. The windows rattled.

“Harry?”

He let the Circle go with a sigh, the bright blue energy dissipating as quickly as he'd conjured it.

Downstairs his grandmother was waiting for him. She was holding an ugly pink bag in one hand. “I have an appointment in London. Look after the cats and do stay out of trouble while I'm gone.”


	11. The twins find a Map BUT they aren't Marauders yet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How the weasley twins figured out the password to reveal the Marauders map, or how they didn't rather.

A series of trials, pranks, detentions and charming insults between twins and paper skein.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's just a jot, but I don't want to forget it the way I have many a story idea


	12. What if ? Harry became a Squib

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After driving Voldemort out of his body, Harry feels strange.

Harry was so angry he could just explode. As Dumbledore closed his eyes in regret, Harry pointed his wand at a trinket and made a slashing motion. But nothing happened. Quickly, Harry stuffed his wand back in his pocket. What was he thinking, trying to destroy the Headmaster's office? Merlin. Perhaps he needed to get his head checked. Shuddering as he remembered Voldemort's voice coming out of his mouth, he decided he would definitely go straight to Madame Pomfrey.

"May I be excused?"

"Of course, my boy. Although I must warn you against sharing the prophecy with anyone. Not even your friends must learn of it or they would be in grave danger." 

"I understand, Professor." 

As Harry stomped down the spiral staircase, he dismissed Dumbledore's advice. Muggle-born Hermione and Ron, a blood-traitor, were already in grave danger. It was ridiculous that Dumbledore and the adults of The Order of the Phoenix pretended otherwise. If anyone had told them what was really going on, Harry wouldn't have been tricked into going to the Ministry and Sirius would still be alive.


End file.
